


A Forever Kind Of Thing

by hilourry



Series: You And I [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Wedding, belly button piercing, bj, bottom!Louis, dick piercing, louis gets fucked by so many things, proposal, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what it's like to be loved and had to grow up too fast, working as a prostitute. Harry just wants to love him and make his baby happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Kind Of Thing

“It’s beautiful here,” Louis smiles, tightening his hand around Harry’s. Harry hums and smiles back.

“Yeah, Spain is beautiful. I was actually the one to convince my dad to open a hotel up in Barcelona.”

“You never talk about your dad much,” Louis observes, turning a corner and following Harry into a small café. Harry shrugs, holding the door open for his boyfriend.

“Yeah, there isn’t much to say. Since I was the man, I got the hotels instead of Gemma, but Gemma and him had a shit relationship and hadn’t talked in a long time, but then he died, and she didn’t really care. I was surprised she came to the funeral to be honest. Dad was kind of…I don’t know, selfish, maybe? He didn’t care about us much.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Louis says softly, putting a hand on Harry’s lower back and rubbing soothing circles.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. Really, I’m fine. I’ve gotten over it. My stepdad is pretty cool, though, so that’s good enough,” Harry says casually. Louis nods and lets it go because he doesn’t want to push Harry to talk about the subject. They order tea and split a pastry and sit in a quite corner together, playing footsy underneath the table. 

“So, we never really talked about your family,” Harry says, taking a bite of the flaky pastry. Louis is looking over at the woman who just walked into the café, carrying a young baby girl in her arms. The toddler is sucking her thumb, her hair in pigtails, and the man that Louis assumes is her father is pulling funny faces at her to get her to giggle around her thumb. Louis can’t help the smile that tugs on his lips, watching the beautiful little girl absolutely enamored with her father. “Louis?”

“Sorry, what?” whoops. 

“Alright, babe?” Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Just spaced out for a second. What did you say?”

“I said we never talked about your family before.”

“Oh,” Louis stares blankly at Harry, shifting his weight in his chair. “I’m an only child. My parents died when I was 9. Both shot, actually. So, I kind of moved around a lot. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, no one wanted to put up with me, though. Once I turned 16 I found Liam and he told me how I could earn fast money and a place to stay, so that’s what I did. I mean, I didn’t exactly like my job, but I figured no one actually likes their job, so I put up with it. I made a lot of money and I got to stay at your hotel thanks to Liam with a shower and food and that was enough for me,” Louis has never actually told anyone this before, because really, he never had anyone to talk to. Hell, not even Liam knows everything about him. All Liam knows is that Louis was homeless and needed a job.

“Lou,” Harry says gently, reaching over and holding Louis’ small hand in his larger one. “I had no idea how much you had to go through.”

“Yeah, well, it’s in the past now, right? No one really asks me, so I don’t tell them,” Louis shrugs, taking a sip of his tea. He looks back at the little girl, who’s now in her father’s arms sleeping soundly. 

“You have me now, though, okay? And you can talk to me whenever you want, about anything in the world. That’s what being in love is about, really, is being able to communicate. So, if you need anything, I’ve got your back. I’ll always be here to hold you up,” Harry says softly, and Louis sort of wants to cry. He smiles wetly and squeezes Harry’s hand.

“I know, babe. I’m okay, I promise,” he smiles, leaning over and kissing Harry on the mouth. Louis has trained himself to not look around when he kisses Harry in public, or when he holds his hand, just because he hates the disapproving glares he gets from homophobic morons. Louis often hopes that somewhere in the future, people will become more accepting of same sex couples. 

“I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight and then maybe take a walk on the beach after? It’ll be nice with no one there,” Harry rubs Louis’ knuckles.

“That sounds perfect, babe.”

That’s exactly what they do; Harry takes them to a fancy Spanish restaurant and of course pays for everything. He spoils Louis by ordering the fanciest most expensive food and letting Louis get whatever he wants, just to give him the full cultural experience. 

After they pay, Harry holds a tight grip on Louis’ hand and they walk to the empty beach, the sun setting over the horizon. Louis thinks it’s beautiful, but then looks at Harry, and really, nothing can live up to his beauty. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, his voice soft. His hand finds Louis’ back and rubs small circles over it.

“You, I suppose. You and I, really,” Louis replies. 

“Good things, I hope.”

“Yeah, always good things, babe,” Louis smiles, curling into Harry’s side and wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. 

They walk down the beach hand in hand, holding their shoes in the free hand. The moon is shining high in the sky over them now, and Harry stops. 

“Take a break?”

“If you want,” Louis shrugs. Harry sits in the sand, and Louis follows suit. They stare out at the waves and they’re quiet for a while. Louis would have hated this two years ago, but not anymore. Now, he’s got Harry and everything has changed, and he’s okay with it. He’s okay with not having dirty men pay him with their dirty money to have Louis do dirty things to them. He’s fine with just Harry protecting him and supporting him and being the only man that gets to touch him. Louis feels safe, and it’s nice. 

“I love you a lot, you know,” Harry says softly, staring at the sea. “I don’t know if I say that enough.”

“You do, but I always like hearing it,” Louis smiles, reaching out for his hand. Harry looks at him and smiles back, squeezing their hands together. Louis feels comfortable enough to tell Harry everything right now, spill his guts, tell him how badly he wants kids and a proper marriage and how upset he is that it can’t happen, but he doesn’t. Instead, he says this: “ever had sex on the beach?”

Harry smirks and shakes his head, telling him no, never. 

“Want to try it?”

Harry’s face lights up, pushing Louis onto his back and kissing him. Louis is giggling into his mouth, nearly ripping the buttons off of his shirt to get it off of him. 

“Might get messy, you know,” Harry says lowly, not making any moves to stop.

“I like it that way,” Louis grins, kissing Harry in a filthy way. Harry groans into it, getting Louis naked quicker than ever. Louis helps him get off his pants, yanking his cock out of his pants. 

“Gonna have to see what we can do about no lube,” Harry says.

“I think you already know,” Louis winks, spitting in his hand and slicking Harry up with his left hand, sucking on his right fingers to open himself up with.

“You’re unbelievable,” Harry groans. Louis takes his fingers out, smirking at Harry and pressing two fingers inside of his hole. He moans obscenely, pushing a third finger in quickly. “You’re filthy.”

Louis giggles, licking the head of his cock and slicking him up. He sits up, twisting his fingers out slowly and sucking on them, straddling Harry’s waist. 

“Tell me how bad you want me,” Louis purrs into Harry’ ear, grinding his hips down against Harry’s. 

“So bad, baby. Want you on your back, wanna fuck you so hard,” Harry says lowly, nipping at Louis’ neck. He pushes him over, laying him on his back and spreading his legs wide. Louis’ breathing picks up, grinning stupidly at Harry.

“Ruin me, baby,” Louis sings. Harry groans, pushing into Louis quickly, both of them moaning and their limbs tangle, their lips mesh together with tongue clinking and tongues twisting. 

Harry holds his legs open, fucking into him quickly and earning little whimpers from Louis, his hole twitching around his cock and swallowing him with urgency. Louis scratches his nails down Harry’s back, biting down on his bottom lip and whining into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Louis mewls, his eyes rolling back into his head. “I’m close, baby.”

“Me too, Lou. So fucking tight, so good,” Harry groans, gripping his hips tight and slamming into his prostate. 

“God, shit, babe,” Louis pants, biting the inside of his cheek. “Touch me, please.”

Harry grabs his cock, tugging him closer to his orgasm, kissing him sloppily and moans obscenely. Louis cries loudly, spurting hotly onto his stomach with Harry busting into him, his hips sporadically thrusting until it’s over. Louis pulls him down, licking into his mouth and sighing contently. 

“Love you,” Harry says softly, nipping Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth.

“Love you more,” Louis teases, kissing him again. “Hate to ruin this moment, love, but I think I have sand up my arse.”

“Want me to clean that up for you?” Harry grins, pulling out of him softly and helping him get dressed.

“Outdoor shower?” Louis suggests, biting his lip. 

“I like the sound of that,” Harry says, pulling Louis in for another kiss. They get dressed doing a half assed job and Louis is pulling Harry to the showers. 

“C’mon, Mr. Business Man, lets get you naked,” Louis smiles, pulling his shirt off.

“You say that like I wasn’t naked just five minutes ago.”

“I can never get enough of that cock,” Louis shrugs. “My sore arse agrees.”  
Once they’re under the warm water, Harry shoves Louis down, bending him over and exposing his fucked open hole. Harry grabs the soap and cloth, spraying the hose directly at it. Louis sputters, almost falling over at the power of the water.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” 

“Cleaning you up,” Harry replies, shrugging with a mischievous grin on his face. “I’m getting the sand out, babe.”

“God, I can’t stand you.”

“You wish that were true.”

Harry washes him up, scrubbing him down and even soaping the rest of his body for him. Louis stands up and puts his hands on Harry’s chest, grinning up with his body dripping wet. 

“Can you wash my hair, too?” Louis asks innocently. It’s taken him some time to let Harry do things for him, to let him in and let himself be loved, but now he’s been putty. 

“Of course, baby,” Harry says softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. When Harry massages the shampoo into Louis’ hair, Louis hums happily, a shiver running down his spine. He’s become so comfortable around Harry and learned to let down his guard, trying his best to be a good boyfriend. He thinks he might be doing a good job, because Harry is better than ever.

When they’re in bed that night, wrapped in each other, Louis thinks about babies. He thinks about them growing up, running around the house in their diapers, causing mischief and giggling all the time. He’s never thought about kids, it’s never been an option of his. He likes men, and men don’t have babies with each other, unfortunately. 

He never had much experience with kids, since he was an only child and didn’t have much time to be a kid himself. When his parents died, he had to grow up faster than most. When his life became strange men and random hotel rooms, babies were not in the forefront of his mind. But now, he’s got Harry, and he suddenly wants more than he’s ever dreamed. He’s terrified, is the thing, because this wasn’t the plan ever.

“Hey,” Harry murmurs, kissing his forehead. “You alright? You seem distracted.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Tired, I guess,” Louis shrugs it off. This is the last thing he wants to discuss.

“It’s been a long day,” Harry agrees. “Want to talk?”

“What do you think of….kids?”

“I love kids, they’re great. Where is this coming from?”

“I was just wondering. Why didn’t you and Emily have any?” Louis asks, hoping he’s not being nosy.

“Oh, well, I didn’t want our kid to grow up in such a bad environment. I was always out, we were always fighting, I couldn’t let my baby of have to live like that. I think she knew that as well as I did, so we just…let it go. I think it’s better that we didn’t have any,” Harry says.

“Why did you even marry her?” Louis asks almost bitterly. “You didn’t even get along.”

“My mom wanted me to get married. And we did love each other at first. When I proposed I loved her a lot, but things changed. We didn’t know each other as well as we thought, I suppose.”

“Did you…did you love her more than you love me? Ever?” Louis asks, his chest tightening up.

“No. I never loved her anywhere near how much I love you. Everyday I loved her a little bit less, but with you, somehow I find myself falling a little bit more every time I wake up with you in my arms,” Harry’s voice is soft and gentle, his hand caressing Louis’ hip. 

“Oh,” Louis chokes. “Okay.”

“Get some rest, baby. You look tired,” Harry soothes, kissing his forehead again. 

“Okay,” Louis sighs a little, closing his eyes and tries to convince himself he doesn’t want a baby.  
~  
“Hi, baby, how was your golfing…thing,” Louis says, walking towards the front door in just one of Harry’s jumpers and possibly a black pair of lacey panties. 

“Good,” Harry smiles, kissing him lightly. “I was able to talk to the real-estate agent over drinks and opening up a hotel in New York is a serious possibility.”

“Oh, Harry, that’s amazing!” Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Now you’re really taking care of me.”

“Don’t I always?” Harry smiles. “You’re my baby.”

“Mm, thanks, Daddy,” Louis says darkly, kissing below his jaw.

“Lou,” Harry groans. “You know how that turns me on.”

“Of course I do,” Louis grins, crinkles by his eyes deep. He grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him into their living room and sitting on his lap, kissing him lazily. “Tired?”

“A bit,” Harry admits.

“It’s just golf,” Louis sighs dramatically. “It’s not even a real sport.”

“Oh?” Harry lifts an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I mean, not really much going on, is there? Just hitting a ball with a metal stick thingy. Seems boring,” Louis shrugs.

“Alright,” Harry says, putting Louis on the couch and standing up.

“Where are you going?” Louis pouts, folding himself into the couch.

“Proving a point,” Harry smirks, and a shiver runs down Louis’ spine, not sure what to expect from his boyfriend. He’s always pulling out the most random things, not that Louis is opposed to it or anything.

Harry goes to the fireplace mantle, grabbing one of his glass trophies, the shape of a golf ball on top. He inspects it, weighing it in his hands and grinning devilishly at it. 

“Want to tell me how boring golf is?” Harry says, walking towards his boyfriend. “I’ll show you.”

“Harry,” Louis stares, his eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Harry just grins, getting on his knees and spreading Louis’ legs, exposing the lace panties. He groans at that, feeling the fabric under his fingertips. He loves when Louis does this, wears cute little panties. He knows it isn’t just for him, he knows Louis loves how comfortable they are, how well they mold to his body.

He pulls them down with his teeth, tossing them to the side and seeing Louis’ cock thickening up slowly. He can tell Louis’ already gotten off today, his rim puffy. Harry spits on the trophy, getting the golf ball wet. Louis is staring at him with glassy, wide eyes. Harry grins at him, pushing the head of the trophy against Louis’ small rim. Louis squeaks in protest, shaking his head.

“Harry, we are not doing this,” Louis says with a shaky voice.

“Why not, sweetheart? Thought golf was boring?” Harry mocks. Louis whines, the glass trying to invade him. “Open up, honey, or it’ll hurt.”

Louis whimpers, relaxing his muscles and feels his hole open up, slowly swallowing the glass ball. He yells shortly, his mouth hanging open. It’s heavy and large, his hole clenching and unclenching around it. 

“Oh, you look so pretty with this in your ass, honey. Looks like your hole really wants to be filled. Always hungry, always wanting to be filled, right?” Harry says sweetly, kissing his inner thigh. 

“Y-yeah,” Louis hiccups, his eyes wet. “Shit.”

“You’re so good, honey,” Harry says, gripping his cock in his hand. Louis moans out, Harry twisting the trophy slowly. He keeps it up for a while, tugging on Louis’ cock.

“H-Haz,” Louis sobs. 

“Close, baby? You gonna come on your tummy?” Harry asks. Louis nods, saying his name brokenly. 

“G-od,” Louis chokes out, coming hard on his stomach. Harry grins, licking it up quickly. Louis is shaking slightly, his cock softening. Harry offers him a hand, kissing his belly. 

“Okay, babe, might have to push a little,” Harry instructs and Louis nods. Harry pulls at the trophy gently and Louis bites his lip, pushing slightly until the glass ball pops out. He breathes slowly, his hole slightly sore. 

“God, you are evil,” Louis says. Harry chuckles, putting the trophy on the sofa and sitting next to Louis, pulling him into his lap.

“Sorry, babe, had to teach you a lesson,” he says, kissing him. 

“Won’t ever say anything bad about golf again.”  
~  
“Ava is beautiful, isn’t she?” Harry says when they get home, shrugging his coat off his shoulders.

“Yeah, Gemma is lucky,” Louis smiles falsely, sitting on the couch.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been….off. Talk to me,” Harry says, sitting down and putting Louis on his lap. “I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“Ava is perfect,” Louis says softly, his throat tight. “And Gemma’s going to be so happy with her.”

“Yeah, Lou, I know, but why are you upset about that? Aren’t you happy?”

“Yeah, I am, Harry, but Ava is her baby.”

“Louis, you’re going to have to spell this out for me. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Ava is hers, yes, but we’re uncles now. We can see her all the time.”

“No, Harry!” Louis says, jumping off his lap. “I mean that we don’t have one of our own!”

Harry is silent, letting it sink in. Louis wants a baby. 

“You never said that you wanted a baby,” Harry says.

“Yeah, because I never wanted any kids before, Harry. I didn’t want this life, I didn’t want a husband or children or any of that. And then you come along and suddenly I want it all! I want a big, fancy wedding. I want babies and I want to be a daddy. And it’s all your fault!” Louis is screaming and he’s so close to crying. 

“Louis, hey, babe, listen-“ Harry starts, standing up. 

“No! Because no matter what you say, it’s not going to happen! We can’t get married, we can’t have a baby, so it’s useless!” Louis cries. Harry pulls him into his arms quickly, not wanting him to run. Louis collapses into him, sobbing loudly against his chest. Harry doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t know how, doesn’t know what Louis wants to hear. He holds him for a while, carries him up to bed and eventually Louis tires himself out, sleeping. 

Harry doesn’t sleep at all, just stares at Louis in his arms and figures out how he can fix this. He doesn’t want to accept defeat, he wants to help Louis and show him that it’s going to be okay, but Louis made some good points. There’s only a handful of people out there that are understanding of gay rights at this point in time and there’s no way they’d be able to adopt or even get married. 

But then he thinks, maybe, there’s a way to break the rules.  
~  
“So there must be a reason you’re here,” Gemma says, handing her brother a cup of tea and sitting on the sofa, finally getting Ava down for her nap. “Bit early.”

“Yeah, it’s Louis,” Harry admits, playing with the mug.

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck this up already,” Gemma sighs.

“No, no, I didn’t. I’m keeping him, I promise.”

“Good, he’s great, Harry, and I’ve never seen you so happy. That being said, what’s the problem?”

“After we got back home yesterday, he started talking all this nonsense about Ava and I had no idea what he was on about and then-he started yelling saying that he wants us to get married and have a baby and…I can’t give that to him. I want to so badly and…it won’t be possible and I had no one else to talk to.”

“Oh, Haz,” she sighs. “That is rough.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, running a hand through his hair. “He’s miserable, I can tell. He’s been sort of distant lately but wouldn’t tell me what was going on and now it makes sense. He’s scared, too, because he didn’t want to feel this way. He spent his whole life growing up fast and avoiding feelings, so now he’s mad because he said this is my fault.” 

“Because you make him feel,” she says for him. 

“Exactly,” Harry says softly. “What am I going to do?”

“Well, the marriage thing I can’t really help you with but…I can carry for you?” she asks.

“What?” Harry says quickly, eyes meeting his sisters. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we can figure something out but…I can carry a baby for you. Louis’ or something,” Gemma says.

“You…you would do that?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, of course. This is for you guys and it breaks my heart that you won’t be able to have kids. I know adoption won’t work, I know how hard this whole thing is and how much it sucks so…I’ll feel great if I can help you two.”

“God, Gem, you’re incredible,” Harry says, jumping off the couch and tackling her in a hug. She laughs, hugging him back. 

“Thanks, I try,” she grins. “Talk to Louis about it, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will but…I think I’m going to propose first.”

“What?!”

“Even if we can’t really get married…what if we just have a small ceremony with our family and friends, get rings, say vows, all that stuff. And I know it won’t be the same or anything, not as official, but I think Louis will love it anyway.” 

“You know,” she smiles fondly. “I think that’s amazing and I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Harry blushes lightly, biting the inside of his cheek. “I think I’m going to go look for a ring, Louis is probably still asleep, knowing him.” Harry loves all the small flaws Louis has, all his little quirks, loves all of him, forever.

“Good luck, and I love you. Let me know what happens?”

“Yeah, definitely. Love you, too,” Harry says, hugging her tight. “Give Ava a kiss for me.”

Harry goes to the jewelry store, trying to make it quick so Louis won’t worry. He often wonders how great it would be if he could have some sort of phone that he could carry around with him, something mobile. Maybe in the future, he supposes. 

He looks at the bands, thinking about what would look best on Louis’ dainty fingers. He decides on a gold ring with a few diamonds around it, hoping Louis will like it. It’s pricey, of course, but so is Louis, and he’s worth every penny. 

When he gets home, Louis is in the kitchen making eggs and toast, one of Harry’s button downs falling to his thighs.

“Hey, baby, where have you been?” Louis says.

“Oh, I just had to go out for a while. I went to visit Gems and the baby for a little while,” Harry shrugs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Looks yummy.”

“Hope you’re hungry,” Louis says. 

“Starving.”  
~  
Louis has been quiet lately, reading a lot and isolating himself. Every time Harry tries to get him in the mood, Louis just says he’s tired and not really in the mood. Harry knows that it’s because he feels defeated. The sooner Harry does this, the better, and he can’t stand another day of his baby in pain.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?” Louis asks quietly, lying on his side in bed, looking up at Harry.

“You alright?” Harry says softly, stroking his cheek lightly.

“Just tired,” Louis sighs, closing his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll let you sleep, then,” Harry says, feeling sadness in his chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis whispers. Harry takes his hand, kissing his nose. 

In the morning, Harry wakes up to a sleeping Louis, his eyelashes fanned across his sharp cheekbones, his lips pouty and his fringe messy. Harry loves him so much his heart might explode, honestly, and he wants to wake up to this every single day. 

Louis stirs a little, humming quietly and furrowing his eyebrows together, frowning slightly and opening up his eyes. He does this every morning, that little frown when he has to wake up, the crease lines on his forehead, that little noise, and Harry loves it all so much.

“Morning, baby,” Harry says softly, smiling. 

“How long have you been staring at me?” Louis asks, clearly teasing.

“Whole night,” Harry replies with a grin. Louis smiles a little, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Harry knows now is a good time. “Hey, I have to tell you something.”

“Oh my god,” Louis says, sensing the seriousness in Harry’s voice. “It’s over, isn’t it? You’re breaking up with me. I knew this was going to happen eventually, I told you.”

Harry grabs his face in his hands, grinning like an idiot. Louis can feel his heart beating faster in anticipation and sadness and he wants to start crying.

“You fucking idiot, I can’t believe you think this is funny! I made it clear how much I love you and now you’re laughing at me!” Louis yells, close to crying. Harry laughs loudly, his eyes shining.

“Marry me, Louis.”

Louis goes silent, his mouth closing quickly. “What the fuck are you on about, then? I don’t have the time or patience for this, Harry. Let’s just break up and end it.”

Harry sighs loudly with a chuckle, rolling over and grabbing the small black box from the nightstand. He faces Louis again and opens the box, pulling out the gold ring and smiling.

“If I were breaking up with you, why would I get you this?” Harry asks softly. Louis’ eyes get glassy with tears, his bottom lip trembling. 

“No, you don’t want to marry me, you can’t want to. No one’s ever wanted me for anything except sex. You can’t actually want to spend your life with someone like me,” Louis says quietly, a shiny tear slipping out of the corner of his eye.

“I want you for everything, forever. I want to love you, fight with you, make love to you, and protect you, every day until I die. I want to grow old with you and make you happier than you thought possible. I want to put a ring on your finger and call you my husband. All you have to do is say yes.”

“Oh, Harry, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Jesus, yes, I’ll marry you,” Louis sobs, kissing him roughly and holding his shoulders tight. Harry laughs into his mouth, holding him close. He lays his forehead against Louis’, looking at Louis’ crinkly eyed smile that he loves more than life itself. He slides the gold ring on Louis’ left hand, kissing the inside of his palm.

“So, I was thinking about the name Lucas for our baby,” Harry says casually, curling a piece of Louis’ hair around his finger.

“What,” Louis says flatly, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Or Sophia if it’s a girl,” Harry shrugs. “I think I want a little boy.”

“Harry, what the fuck are you talking about,” Louis asks impatiently. 

“Louis, do you want to have a baby with me?”

“Jesus, Harry, you know I do. I’m not sure if you noticed, but we both have a penis and last time I checked, pregnancy doesn’t work without a vagina.”

“Yes, I’m aware of the basic anatomy of humans,” Harry grins. “But Gemma offered.”

“She…she’ll carry a baby for us?” Louis asks, his throat tightening. 

“Yeah, I talked to her about it already. Your baby, and then it’ll have traits from both of our families. I know adoption isn’t really an option for us but, Gemma loves you,” Harry grins. “She’s excited about it, I think.”

“Oh, god, Harry, this is a lot for eight o’clock in the morning,” Louis says with a wet chuckle. “Yes, I want babies with you.”

Louis pounces on him, rolling Harry onto his back and kissing him deeply. Harry is laughing again, holding his waist. Louis holds his shoulders, grinning down at him.

“Alright, fiancé, I think you deserve a good, long blowjob from your future husband.”  
~  
“You’re home early, fiancé,” Louis smiles, mixing the salad for dinner, and with no surprise, only in one of Harry’s jumpers-his normal attire. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait to get home to you,” Harry smiles. He kisses him chastely and looks at the stove. “Dinner looks good.”

“Mm, yeah, but wait until you see me,” Louis grins.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks quickly. Louis shrugs, smiling like the devil.

“Nothing, baby. Sit down, dinner is ready.”

Harry groans, sitting down at the table and thinking about what Louis might have planned.

“Phew, it’s hot in here, innit?” Louis says, pulling off his jumper and laying it on the back of the chair. He’s wearing red lace panties, clinging to his toned bum and his semi. Harry swallows, looking him up and down and the notices a shiny silver piercing right through his belly button.

“Louis,” Harry says seriously.

“Yeah, babe?”

“When the hell did you get that?” Harry asks, his voice an octave higher.

“What are you talking about, fiancé?” Louis grins, putting the food on the table.

“That, Christ, Louis, that piercing,” Harry nearly moans.

“Oh, today. Thought it would look cute,” Louis shrugs, playing it off. “It’s amethyst, your birthstone. Like it?”

“Fuck, Louis, it’s so hot. Jesus Christ,” Harry groans, his cock already fattening up.

“This turns you on? I just thought it was cute,” Louis says like it’s not a big deal, and he knows he owns Harry right now.

“Shit, it’s, god, it’s great. Are you…sore or can you, ya know, do stuff?” Harry asks, gripping himself under the table.

“I can do stuff,” Louis smirks, sitting on Harry’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “But I worked so hard on cooking…”

“We can eat after,” Harry promises, kissing Louis’ neck. “God, I want to ruin you.”

“But Harry,” Louis pouts. “I’m so hungry. Taste how good this pasta is.” Louis gets up, bending over the table obscenely and twirling a fork into the pasta. He sits back down on Harry’s leg, putting his hand underneath Harry’s chin. “Open up, babe.”

Harry nearly whimpers, obliging obediently. Louis feeds him the forkful, wiping a little bit of sauce off the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Harry chews it slowly, knowing his cock is pulsing against his pants.

“How is that? Too hot?” Louis asks in a whisper.

“No, it’s perfect,” Harry says. “You, on the other hand, might give me a heart attack.”

Louis grins, biting his lip and puts the fork down. He moves his hand to Harry’s groin, tracing the outline of his pants lightly. 

“So, you like my piercing, then.”

“More than you know,” Harry admits, practically drooling.

“Mm, good. Show me how much.”

Harry fucks the causality out of Louis, making him come three times that night. Afterwards, the cuddle in a chair and feed each other cold pasta.  
~  
“What do you think about a June wedding? We have plenty of time to plan, right?” Louis says, looking through his planning book. Harry is letting Louis take the reigns, making it his dream wedding, even if it won’t be official. 

“Yeah, June sounds nice. We can do it outside,” Harry says, bringing Louis a cup of tea. He takes it gratefully and smiles.

“Yeah, I like that idea,” he says, curling into Harry’s side when he sits on the couch. “June 25th.”

“Sounds like a perfect day to have a wedding.”

“Only five months away, think you’re ready?” Louis asks.

“I’ve been ready for a long time, baby,” Harry admits, kissing his forehead.  
~  
“You know,” Louis says in the shower, pulling Harry in long, slow strokes. “I think you’d look so hot with a dick piercing.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks in surprised, slumped against the cold tile wall.

“Mhm, bet it would feel so good inside of me. Just a simple one through the tip,” Louis suggests, pressing his thumb into the slit. “The metal pressing against my sweet spot, god, that would be incredible. I’d be on your cock all day.”

Harry moans, shooting into Louis’ hand and panting, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll look into it.”  
~  
Harry does, and Louis holds his hand when he gets it pierced. The guy tells him to let it heal for 8 weeks before he has any penetrative sex, so Louis makes a deal with him.

“How about I give you a blow job, nice and slow as a thank you, then we wait until our wedding night to have sex? It’ll make it so special! It’s only 9 weeks away,” Louis says, smiling happily. “It could be like a fresh start, like virgins having sex for the first time!”

Louis is so excited about it, and Harry loathes the idea of not being able to touch Louis for that long, but realizes that Louis had to lose his virginity to a strange old man, so this was the least he could do for him.

“Just like virgins, then? Will you wear the white lingerie for me?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ thigh and Louis giggles.

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry, I have it all planned out,” Louis says, kissing him once before getting on his knees, yanking his sensitive cock out of his pants. He kisses the swollen tip gently, swirling his tongue gingerly around the brand new metal. “Mm, looks so hot. Can’t wait til you fuck me with it.”

“Fuck,” Harry breathes, putting his fingers in his soft hair.

“Looks sensitive. Does it hurt, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing the inside of Harry’s thigh.

“Little bit, you make it feel better,” Harry says, his abs flexing.

“Mm, anything for you. You’re so big, I’m gonna miss this is my little tight ass,” Louis sighs dramatically, fondling his balls and licking one of the little silver balls. “Promise I’ll make it up to you when we’re married.”

“Holding you to it,” Harry says lowly, his balls tightening up. Louis always pulls orgasms out of him quickly, with that sinful mouth of his and every sinful part of his body.

“God, don’t even know how I fit you inside me. You’re so big, so long and thick, delicious,” Louis says softly, sliding his tongue all the way up his shaft, licking the pulsing veins sticking out. 

“Fuck, baby, gonna explode soon,” Harry grits through his teeth. 

“Want me to swallow every drop, baby? Fill my belly up with your sweet come?” Louis asks innocently, fitting both his balls into his mouth and pulling on them with his lips. Harry groans loudly, yanking at his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, babe, hurry,” he pants out, slumping further into the couch. Louis carefully sucks the head into his mouth, being gentle with the freshly pierced flesh and licks at his slit, causing Harry to moan and shoot hotly into Louis’ mouth. Louis hums, holding still until his orgasm finishes off. He swallows thickly, licking his lips and grinning up at him happily.

“Delicious, as always,” Louis says, kissing underneath his belly button, avoiding his sore cock. Harry leans down and holds his neck, kissing him deeply.

“I cannot fucking wait to marry you.”  
~  
“Liam, I need help!” Louis shouts. Harry can hear him in the next room over and grins, fixing his tie. Today is the day, and even if the government won’t consider them married, Louis will be his husband.

“You are beyond smitten,” Gemma grins, bouncing Ava on her hip.

“I’ve waited forever for this,” Harry smiles, fixing his jacket. 

“Louis looks like he’s going to burst into a rainbow, honestly,” Gemma smiles. 

“Yeah, well he was in tears a few nights ago. He doesn’t have much family and not many friends. His parents are dead, he’s got no siblings, and most of his family doesn’t talk to him. It was heartbreaking, honestly, but I’m hoping once we have our own kids he’s going to see what it means to have a real family.”

“You’re going to be so good to him, Harry. Does he know when he wants to start trying?” she asks.

“Right away, I think. He’s honestly aching for it now. We just wanted to see what you wanted,” Harry replies.

“I’m ready when he is. I know Ava is young but I can’t make him wait any longer. When you two get back from the islands, we can start. I’m ovulating the week you get back.”

“Louis is going to freak,” he smiles. “Thank you again, Gem. This is huge for us.”

“I know,” she smiles, kissing his cheek. “C’mon, time to get married.” 

While Harry is stood at the isle, his best man Zayn by his side, his mum and dad in the front, he’s not scared. He’s excited and content, and when he sees Louis walking down the isle with flowers in red suspenders and a gray button down, tears in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face, Harry is ready to fall to his knees. 

Harry takes Louis’ hands after Liam gives him away and he gets to the alter, squeezing them and giving him a fond smile, mouthing the worlds ‘I love you’. One of Harry’s best friends, Niall, grins at the two of them and then at the audience, filled with mostly Harry’s family and friends. 

“So, this won’t be official, since our society is stupid and can’t see what love is, but we digress for this lovely day. My best friends Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are going to vow their love for each other, promising to be together until death, and knowing these two, they’ll find each other in the after life.” Harry and Louis grin stupidly at each other, Louis trying to hold back his tears. 

“Harry, would you like to say your vows first?” Niall asks and Harry nods, not looking away from Louis’ blue eyes.

“Louis, falling in love with you was an accident, a complete mistake, but I’m pretty sure fate had it written in the stars for us. Remember when you asked me about fate, baby? That night in the hotel? I think that was the night I fully realized I was in love with you and I couldn’t live if you weren’t mine. You mean more to me than life itself, Louis, and I can’t wait to wake up to your gorgeous face every morning. I promise to love and cherish you forever, protect you from harm, and make sure you smile every single day. I promise to take every obstacle that comes out way and love you all the way through.”

Louis is crying freely now, grinning at Harry. He licks his lips and swallows before he starts his own vows. 

“Harry, I never thought I would be doing this, especially not with you. You’ve given me so much and I know I can never repay you for any of it, I just hope loving you will be enough. Love was something I never believed in, I didn’t think I had any feelings at all until you came into my life and proved me wrong. I feel every emotion with you, the good and the bad, and it makes me feel alive. I didn’t feel that way before you, Harry, I felt like a zombie just walking through life. And now you show me every day that I have more and more to live for, that I’m loved. I can’t wait to start a family with you and be the best husband I can be because you deserve the world.”

Harry almost cries, grinning madly and wiping away a few of Louis’ tears. Everyone is awing and cooing at them, Niall included. 

“I won’t waste my time on all the boring stuff, so let’s skip to the rings! Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Niall asks, Zayn holding the rings between them.

“I do,” Louis says softly, placing the gold ring around Harry’s long finger.

“And Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“100% yes,” Harry grins, placing the other ring on Louis’ finger.

“Thank god. Alright, I know pronounce you husbands! Kiss your boy, Styles!” Niall instructs. Harry grins, dipping Louis and kissing him deeply, holding him close. Louis is giggling into it, holding him around the neck. Everyone is cheering but neither of them hear much, too absorbed in each other, just like always.

Louis smiles the entire day, so much that it hurts his face, and Harry is so glad his baby is happy. They have a late flight to the islands and get there well past midnight, both hoped up on anticipation. The reception is incredible, but both of them know how badly they want to get to their rented house and fuck like the newly wed couple they are. 

Harry takes their bags into the bedroom and Louis instructs him to get comfortable while he changes. He goes into the bathroom and fingers himself properly, making quick work out of it before changing. He wears white lace panties with a white silk nightie over it, completely with black high heels to show his darker side. He fluffs up his fringe and makes sure he looks perfect before walking out into the bedroom. Harry is already naked, not wanting to waste any time. He’s got an ice bucket next to him with a bottle of champagne and strawberries. He’s gently playing with his piercing, his cock already mostly hard. 

“Hi, hubby,” Louis says innocently by the doorframe, his leg muscles showing prominently with his heels.

“Oh my god,” Harry says. Louis smiles and walks over slowly, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him. “What does my pure virgin wife want me to do?”

“There’s so much I want, husband,” Louis sighs, batting his eyelashes. 

“Want me to take control, sweetheart?” Harry asks, holding his waist.

“Yeah, I’m all yours,” Louis says, kissing him again. Harry lays him on his back, lifting up his nightie just above his belly button, the amethyst piercing shining in the moonlight through the window. 

“You look so pretty, honey. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry says truthfully, kissing over the H tattoo on his hipbone. Louis shivers a little and Harry bites him lightly through the panties. 

“Shit,” Louis murmurs. Harry presses his tongue to his covered hole, soaking through the lace. 

“Want to make you come in your pretty panties, sweetheart,” Harry says lowly, rubbing his cock slowly. “Want you to make them all messy.”

Louis squirms and Harry pulls his panties away from his hole, licking inside of him deeply. He comes from just Harry’s tongue all the time, and tonight is no different. It doesn’t take long for Louis to spurt hotly into the lace panties, soaking through them.

Harry pulls down the panties slowly, letting his cock fall onto his stomach. He spreads his legs and traces around the puckered rim, smiling up at Louis. “You already prepared, baby?”

Louis blushes a little and nods, his cock twitching slightly. Harry kisses over it once and grabs the ice bucket, taking the champagne out and putting it on the nightstand, grinning at the memories of them in Paris together. But tonight he wants to try something different. 

“Here, sweetheart, so you don’t get too loud,” Harry says, sitting up and shoving the soiled panties into Louis’ mouth, gagging him. Louis whimpers, tasting himself and breathing through his nose. 

He takes one of the ice cubes into his hands, a half moon shape, and slides it against Louis’ rim. Louis shivers, his muscles tensing up. Harry presses the edge inside of his hole, pushing it all the way with his thumb. Louis bites onto the panties hard, feeling the ice melt and drip out of him. He tightens up his muscles, trying not to let it escape. It’s cold and it’s different, but the contrast of his tight heat and freezing water is amazing. 

“Mm, holding it good, baby,” Harry praises, licking against it. Louis whimpers and loses control, letting it drip onto his tongue. Harry licks it out of him, breathing hot air into him and making Louis shudder. “Let’s try more.”

He shoves in another one, and one directly after that, making Louis inhale sharply. It’s so cold and melting quickly and Louis thinks Harry is such a fucking shit for this, but loves him anyway. 

Harry licks the water out of him, licking hotly into him and the sensation is insane, Louis will admit. Harry smiles up at him, taking his calves in his hands and stroking them.

“These heels look so good on you, baby. Mind if I use one to try something?” Harry asks innocently, and Louis nods helplessly, trusting Harry more than ever. He’s learned that Harry will never hurt him and they even have a safe word for when they get like this, just in case it becomes too much.

Harry pulls it off and kisses his ankle. He hikes up Louis’ legs and presses his thumb into Louis’ hole quickly. “I think it would be pretty hot if I fucked you with this. What do you think?”

Louis tenses, his brain a hazy mess and nods again. This completely trust thing would terrify him a few years ago, but not anymore. Harry smiles, grabbing the lube he put on the nightstand and thrusting two fingers inside of him quickly, slicking him up quickly. He digs in the slim heel into Louis’ hole, sliding in easily. Louis makes a muffled noise because it’s not enough. It’s so slim and not nearly as long as he’s used to. He’s sick of Harry beating around the bush, just wants to be fucked with that goddamn piercing he’s been dying for.

“Do you like that?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head no because this isn’t nearly enough. It’s not thick enough, not long enough, and now Harry is just being a tease.

Harry hums in sympathy, slowly pulling out the heel and tossing it on the floor. “Here, tell me what you need, sweetie,” he says, pulling the panties out of his mouth.

“Need your cock,” Louis whimpers. “Please.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” Harry says softly, kissing him quiet. 

“Harry,” Louis whines, shutting his eyes. All these little things aren’t enough to get him off, they just make his cock twitch and leak. 

“Almost.”

Harry feels the fabric of his panties in his hand, grinning and pushing it inside of Louis. Louis groans, Harry pushing in the small ball of fabric.

“You’re out of your mind,” Louis pants, the lace a strange feeling inside of his silky walls. 

“Maybe,” Harry admits with a grin. “Just wanted to see how it looks.”

He pulls it out, seeing it moist and soiled and he’s become good at ruining Louis’ lingerie. He tosses it to the ground, smiling down at a wrecked Louis. Harry knows he’s dying for it, knows how badly he wants him and he’s been teasing him without mercy.

“Alright, baby, sorry for all the teasing. You want my cock now?” Harry asks sweetly. Louis nods quickly, gripping onto his nightie 

“Please, you know I want you,” Louis whines. 

“Want to ride me, baby?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ thick thighs.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Louis breathes. Harry lies down and pulls Louis on top of him. “God, I’ve missed you. I want you so badly.”

“You’ve got me forever now,” Harry says softly. Louis grins at that, holding Harry’s cock in his hand and slowly sinking onto it. He moans happily, feeling the little metal balls tugging at his rim.

“Oh, oh god, that feels good,” Louis says softly, putting his hands on Harry’s chest. “Oh, baby.”

“Missed me cock, didn’t you?” Harry asks, holding Louis’ waist. Louis nods, forcing himself down slowly, trying to take him all in. 

“God, you’re so big,” Louis says. When the tip grazes his prostate, he nearly falls over at how good the metal feels. “Oh, god, piercing was a great idea.”

“Yeah? Like how it feels inside of you? How it hits your sweet spot?” Harry says, digging his thumbs into his hipbones. 

“Yes, yes, I love it. I love you,” Louis says, moving up and down quickly with his cock bouncing all over.

“Love you too, Lou. Forever,” Harry says.

“Shit, I’m close,” Louis whimpers. 

“Yeah, baby, go ahead and come,” Harry says, taking Louis’ cock in his hand and tugging on him with each thrust.

“Ha-rry,” Louis says brokenly, spilling onto Harry’s stomach. Harry thrusts up into him, using his spent body until he’s groaning, dumping inside of Louis. Louis falls onto his chest, breathing heavily into his neck.

“Hey, you alright?” Harry asks quietly. 

“So good,” Louis smiles softly. “Worth the wait.”

“Definitely,” Harry agrees with a smile. He pulls out slowly and Louis hums at the feeling of Harry dripping out of him.

“Can’t believe you’re my husband now,” Louis says softly, intertwining their fingers, not caring about their sticky bodies.

“I’m glad I am,” Harry smiles, kissing his sweaty forehead. “Get some sleep, baby. You look wrecked.”

Louis giggles, tucking his face into his neck. “Yeah, I am, thanks to my husband.”

Harry smiles wide, kissing his forehead again and holding him around the waist. “Goodnight.”  
~  
“Babe, c’mon, we have reservations for 7 and you’ve been doing your hair for at least 20 minutes. It looks fine,” Harry sighs, leaning against the door from. 

“I can’t get my fringe right,” Louis pouts, running the brush through his hair again.

“Oh my god,” Harry mutters, going over to him and grabbing the brush from him. “We’re going to be late anyway, so get on the floor.”

“What?” Louis asks.

“Hands and knees.”

“But-“

“C’mon.”

Louis obeys, getting on the floor on his hands and knees, feeling like a child that’s going to get spanked. Harry yanks his pants down just enough to get his cock out and his hole exposed. Harry slicks up the handle of the brush with lube and shoves it inside of him, making him gasp.

“Jesus!” Louis yells. 

“Taking too long, babe. So now when we go to the restaurant you’ll look all fucked out and everyone will know it’s because of me,” Harry says. 

“God, you’re so possessive lately,” Louis says, feeling himself get hard at the feeling of something inside of him. Honestly, it doesn’t matter what it is, he gets off on it and Harry knows it. 

“You fucking love it,” Harry says lowly, twisting the brush inside of him. 

“Fuck, deeper, baby,” Louis moans, the handle so close to his prostate but not quite reaching it.

“Doesn’t go any further, love,” Harry says sympathetically. Louis whimpers, gripping his cock and stroking himself quickly, wanting to get off as fast as he can.  
“Fuck,” Louis whimpers. Harry tugs on his hair a little from the back, grinning as Louis whines in annoyance. With a few more tugs, he’s coming all over the floor, panting quickly.

“Ready now?” Harry taunts, pulling out the brush carefully. Louis huffs, rolling onto his back and looking up at his husband.

“I’m pretty sure you have an infatuation with sticking random objects up my arse.”

“Maybe, and I have a lifetime to see what else I can get you off with.”  
~  
When they get back from their honeymoon, Gemma is the first person Louis calls. He asks when she’s ovulating, almost pleading, and she laughs and tells him the next day. He’s so happy he can cry, but when he’s in the bedroom naked with Harry’s sister, he realizes this fucking sucks. 

“You’re going to have to be hard to make this happen, you know,” she says, gesturing to his soft cock. 

“Yeah, I-shit, let me just talk to Harry really quick,” Louis sighs, leaving the room. They had talked about this the night before, how it was going to work. Harry told him he’d stay outside of the room if Louis needed him but obviously couldn’t stay in the same room.

“Lou? What’s wrong?” Harry asks, steeping a bag of tea into a mug. 

“I can’t get hard,” Louis mutters, his soft cock between his legs. 

“Babe,” Harry laughs. “C’mon, this is for our baby. I know you don’t like it but this is our only choice.”

“I know,” Louis huffs. “Can you just-can you help?”

“Sure, babe,” Harry smiles. He walks over to him, taking his flaccid cock in his hand and squeezing softly, tugging him to hardness. Louis hums, fattening up in his palm. “Alright, you’re hard, now go.”

Louis groans, scrunching up his nose and walking back to the bedroom. Gemma is waiting with a bored expression on her face, placing with the sheets. She looks up at him and sighs.

“Louis, let’s just get it over with. I promise it’ll be worth it,” she says. “Do you want me to ride you to make it easier?”

Louis shudders uncomfortably at the thought of having to be a top. He nods nonetheless, lying on the bed and pulling at his cock to make sure he’s still hard. He squeezes his eyes shut and gestures for Gemma to start. She shakes her head with a short laugh, straddling him.

“Louis, you better come or else we have to do this all over again!” Harry calls from outside. Louis huffs again, frowning. Gemma slides down easily, biting her lip.

“God, I can’t do this, this is so gross,” Louis says, shaking his head.

“Louis, just shut up and make us a baby,” Harry calls.

“This is the grossest thing I have ever done will you fuck off!” Louis yells back. “Jesus, I don’t know how you ever married someone with one of these things!”

“Oh my god, you idiot, just get on with it!” Gemma says, annoyed. 

“I’m trying!” Louis whines. She tries to make quick work of it, working him inside and Louis is nearly flailing in disgust. “No, hold on, I’m never going to get off this way.”

He grabs lube from the nightstand, pouring it onto his finger and spreading his legs, reaching behind himself and pressing two fingers into his hole. She stares down at him, baffled.

“Are you actually _fingering_ yourself right now?” she asks. Louis blushes a little, shrugging.

“Only way this is going to work, to be honest,” Louis says, frustrated already. He plunges in deeper, stroking against his prostate and moaning. “Alright, yeah, good.”

“Lou? Y’alright?” Harry calls. 

“Trying to be,” Louis says back. Gemma rolls her eyes, grinding down.

“C’mon, Louis, soon please,” she says. He sighs, shoving a third finger inside of his hole, twisting them and pinching his nipple with his free hand. It takes him a while, honestly, but he finally does it, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to envision Harry’s fingers inside of him rather than his own. He comes, finally, breathing out in relief. Even Gemma has an orgasm, which Louis heard helps.

She gets off of him, throwing a robe on and tells Harry he can come in. He looks at Louis, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Everything alright?” Harry asks, sitting on the bed next to Louis.

“Other than being scarred for life, I’m fine. God, I hope that’s the last time I have to do that,” Louis says, shaking his head. “Ugh, I had to _top_ , Harry.”

“I know, but I’m proud of you,” Harry laughs, kissing him quickly. “Promise to make it up to you.”

“Seriously, Gem, thank you for this. How long until we know?” Louis says, holding Harry’s hand.

“Maybe about a month or so, possibly a little longer,” she says. “And you’re welcome. I don’t mind at all. You two deserve this.”

Harry and Louis smile at each other, Harry planting a kiss on his forehead.  
~  
When Gemma calls Louis in the morning a few weeks later and tells him she’s pregnant, Louis starts to weep, holding onto Harry and hiccupping. Harry holds him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Babe? What happened? Who was on the phone?”

“We’re having a baby,” Louis sobs, smiling so wide his face hurts. Harry picks him up and twirls him around, kissing him hard, mumbling ‘we’re having a baby’ into his mouth over and over.  
~  
“Pancakes? Sounds yummy,” Harry hums, coming behind Louis and holding his hips, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Mm, thought you deserved it for last night,” Louis says with a cheeky grin. Harry chuckles, kissing his neck once.

“Still got some energy, what about you? Up for some morning sex?” Harry asks into his ear, lips ghosting over his earlobe. 

“Yeah? Well, don’t we have lots of energy, Mr. Styles,” Louis smirks, turning around in his arms. 

“Always. Might as well make this count before our baby gets here, huh?” Harry says, holding his hips. 

“Very true. Not gonna have much alone time, you know,” Louis says, putting his hands on Harry’s chest. “We better get to work these next six months.”

“Mm, I agree,” Harry says lowly, pressing their lips together. “Get on the counter, baby. Want to ruin you.”

“God, what are you going to stick up my arse this time?” Louis says with a smirk, Harry hiking up Louis onto the countertop. Harry’s been doing this a lot, fucking into him with random objects, then with his cock, just to wreck Louis completely. 

“Not sure yet, we’ll see,” Harry grins. He pulls his jumper off of Louis’ small frame, tossing it onto the floor and pulling off his little pink panties. Louis sits up on his knees, leaning over as little on his palms. Harry kisses the dimples by Louis’ spine, squeezing his cheeks and giving one a light smack. Harry looks at the counter and grins when he sees the whisk in the bowl of pancake batter. He takes it out, letting it drip into the bowl and giving it a lick. “Mm, tastes like vanilla. Want to try, honey?”

“Mhm,” Louis hums, opening up his mouth. Harry collects some batter with two fingers, feeding them to Louis. Louis hums around them, sucking and licking them clean. 

“Is your tight little hole sore, baby doll?” Harry asks, his middle finger tracing the puffy rim.

“Little bit, but it still wants more,” Louis says, shaking his hips a little.

“Always,” Harry smiles, kissing his shoulder blade. He grabs a bottle of lube from their junk drawer because with Harry and Louis, lube is necessary in every room, just in case. He slicks up the handle of the whisk and pouring some over his puckered hole. He presses in the cold metal slowly, making Louis tense up. 

“Oh, that’s cold,” Louis whispers, flicking his hair out of his face.

“D’you like it?” Harry asks softly, holding one hip and pushing it a little bit further. Louis braces himself onto the counter, nodding his head.

“Different,” Louis says. Harry hums in response, twisting it and pushing the handle in all the way, only he wiry top visible. 

“Think you can come from it?” Harry asks, pushing it lightly. 

“T-think so,” Louis stutters. It’s a quite wide handle, pretty long and cold. If Harry just slightly angled it, pushing it just a little more, he could hit his prostate. “H-Haz.”

“What, doll? Something you want?” Harry asks softly, rubbing between his shoulders. 

“Yeah,” he hiccups. “Can you, mm, need my…my spot.”

“Will that make you come, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, want to come,” Louis nods. His hole is clenching around the metal tightly, trying to pull it deeper. Harry angles it a little, forcing it in and pressing against his prostate. Louis shudders, moaning out loud. “Shit.”

“There it is,” Harry breathes. “We found it.”

“Harry,” Louis bites his lip, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. 

“You getting close?” Harry asks, trailing a finger down his spine softly, knowing how sensitive it is for Louis. Louis nods firmly, breathing harder. Harry swirls the handle around, watching Louis’ hole pucker around it. It’s such a _thing_ for Harry now, how hot it is to see Louis’ ass swallow things up. Louis takes everything like a champ, loving it all. He’s always putty for Harry, submissive and obedient. 

“Ah, ah,” Louis whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly and shooting hotly onto the counter. He breathes heavily, his muscles tense. Harry pulls it out softly, kissing his lower back.

“How was that?” Harry asks softly. Louis nods, sweating lightly.

“Good, good.”

“Want my cock now? Fill you up good and come deep inside you?” Harry asks, kissing up his spine. Louis is trembling slightly but nods.

“Do what you want, take me,” Louis breathes, wanting to be pushed over the edge. He loves when Harry does what he wants, taking care of Louis. He used to hate it, used to want to be in control since he could, since he was being paid. But now, he likes to have full trust in his partner, seeing what he could do. Harry has this power over Louis and he loves it a lot.

“Alright, baby, I will,” Harry promises, kissing the back of his neck. Harry’s tall enough so that the counter is up to his waist. Louis sits on the edge of the counter, his legs wide and Harry between them. Harry kisses him, holding his head in his hand. He pulls on his hair, making Louis gasp and he takes the opportunity to twirl his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Harry presses the tip of his cock into his opened hole, forcing it in quickly and bottoming out in one trust. Louis’ breath hitches, his stomach muscles clenching. 

“Oh,” Louis gasps, digging his fingernails into Harry’s back. 

“Too much?” Harry asks, not making any effort to move.

“N-no,” Louis shakes his head a little, trying to take a deep breath. “I want you so bad.”

“You got me. Right here, baby doll. Gonna make you come again, do you want that?” Harry says, yanking on his hair again. Louis pants, nodding fervently. Harry pounds into him, his piercing grazing his prostate, making Louis shake. 

“God, oh, god,” Louis chokes, his cock fully hard again despite the oversensitivity. Harry is quick, thrusting in roughly and making Louis sob into his neck. “Big.”

“Yeah, I know, doll. You’re so tight, so good,” Harry praises, gripping his cock and tugging it in time with his thrusts. Louis whimpers, biting into the skin of Harry’s throat and he doesn’t last much longer. He’s spurting hotly between their stomachs but Harry doesn’t let up. He thrusts harder, digging his nails into Louis’ shaky thighs.

“Oh, oh my god, oh, ah,” Louis forces out, putting his hands behind him, bracing his palms on the counter.

“Hold on, Lou, little bit longer. You’re so good, sweetie,” Harry says, pulling one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth. Louis shouts, throwing his head back. Harry groans, dumping inside of Louis heavily. “Keep that in, baby. Hold it for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis hiccups. Harry pulls out slowly and Louis clenches his hole tightly, not letting a drop slip out. 

“Back on your knees, darling,” Harry says, helping Louis into his original position. Louis’ muscles are tight, not letting anything escape, wanting to please his husband. Harry grabs a banana out of the fruit bowl, grinning wickedly. Louis looks at him from over his shoulder but doesn’t comment, too concentrated on Harry’s request. 

Harry peels the banana halfway, glad it’s perfectly ripe and stiff. He lets the tip of it wonder over Louis’ clenched hole and puts a hand on Louis’ stomach before speaking.

“Go ahead, baby doll. Open up,” he instructs. Louis does and feels the soft tip of the banana slip inside. His hole is almost gaping at its earlier abuse, and his cock is already painfully hard for the third time, his body feeling like jelly. Harry pushes it in slowly and gently, seeing his own come drip down it. Louis feels lightheaded and hazy, can’t really make sense of anything. He falls onto his forearms, trying to hold himself up despite the fog in his brain. 

Harry’s able to reach his prostate, carefully moving the fragile banana further inside. Louis thinks he’s whimpering, not really sure, and then he’s coming again, pitiful white drops and his entire body shaking. Harry eases it out, careful not to break it. Thankfully, he’s successful and it’s drenched in his come. He rubs Louis’ back and pushes his hair back.

“Open up, baby. Go ahead,” Harry says softly. Louis doesn’t open his eyes, too fucked out, opening up his mouth and letting Harry feed him. He chews slowly and swallows, finishing the banana like his husband wants. He doesn’t move after, can’t move. “Sweetheart, come back, baby. I’ve got you, honey. Come back.”

Louis feels like he’s somewhere else, Harry’s voice so far away. He thinks he can feel Harry’s arms around him and kissing his sweaty hair.

“Come back, Louis. You were so good for me, baby,” Harry murmurs. Louis slowly opens his eyes, trying to make out Harry’s face.

“I did good?” he asks slowly. Harry nods and kisses him.

“You did amazing, sweetheart. I’m gonna draw you a hot bath and I’ll finish breakfast, okay? You deserve it,” Harry says.

“I did good,” Louis repeats, feeling himself come back slowly. 

“So good, honey. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
~  
“I think I want to do an animal theme in here, what do you think, Haz?” Louis asks, standing in the nursery. They just found out they were having twin boys and Louis had cried the whole week every time he remembered. He never thought having even one baby was impossible, but now he’s got two on the way, two little boys. All he’s been able to talk about is them and names they can pick and how to decorate the nursery. 

“That’ll be cute,” Harry says, nodding. “What color?”

“I think a nice green. Maybe little painted animals around, Zayn can do it!” Louis suggests. 

“We can ask him. I’m sure he’ll be happy to,” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ back. 

“Are you nervous?” Louis says, looking at Harry, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I am, but I think that’s a good thing, right? I’m nervous because I care and I’m so excited. We only have three months left and it feels so fast, but I can’t wait to build our family together. We’re going to be one hell of a team,” Harry smiles, kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah, but…what if I’m a bad father? I don’t really remember what it was like to have parents. I had a shit life, Harry, and I don’t want that to reflect on my parenting. I don’t want them to know what their father did for a living for a large part of his life, the things I let strangers do to me…” Louis trails off, tears in his eyes. He shakes his head and sniffs, trying to forget. 

“Oh, Louis, baby, don’t cry,” Harry says, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Baby, we never have to tell them. And if somehow they do find out, that’s okay. You had to do what you could and you know that. You’re going to learn so quickly, honey. It’s intuition and we have each other, okay? These little babies aren’t going to care about your past, they’re going to care about their daddy coming to feed them and sing them to sleep, holding them and kissing them. I know how bad your past is, sweetheart, I know. I’m so sorry you had to go through this but I love you so much and I wish I could take all that pain from you. I promise that this is going to be so good for us, no matter what shit people give us. We’re going to love these little boys more than anything and they’re going to love us back.”

Louis is smiling, tears still streaming down his face. He kisses Louis softly, hugging him tight. Harry holds him back, kissing his temple.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis whispers into his neck. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. I always will.”  
~  
They get the call at 4:28 that morning, a crying Gemma on the phone. She’s in labor. Her husband Ashton already brought her to the hospital and she’s settled in and told the boys to take their time. Louis shakes Harry awake, screaming that their babies are coming and throws on the first set of clothes he finds. 

Thankfully, Gemma’s isn’t in labor for too long, everything moves quickly. By noon, she’s holding onto Louis and Harry’s hands, crying and screaming as she pushes out their first little boy. Louis and Harry are both so reassuring, coaching her through it. 

And soon, Louis and Harry are in a room by themselves, each holding one of the tiny babies. Louis hasn’t stopped crying or looking at his, _his_ , babies.

“Oh my god,” Louis sniffs. “I can’t believe they’re ours.”

“They’re gorgeous,” Harry smiles. “And we get to take them home.”

“Yeah,” Louis says softly. “Names. We need names.”

“We talked about Lucas, right? I like that name. This little guy looks like a Lucas,” Harry says, playing with his tiny fingers.

“What about…Joshua for him? Huh, sweetie? Do you like the name Joshua?” Louis asks the baby with a big grin on his face.

“Joshua and Lucas Styles. I love it,” Harry smiles. “Good thing they’re fraternal twins so we can tell the difference.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis giggles. “I think he looks like you, if I’m honest. Looks like your nose and lips, maybe even your eyes.”

“Yeah, that’s weird because Lukey looks more like you with your button nose and sharp cheekbones. One of each.”

“Yeah, one of each,” Louis smiles.  
~  
“I finally got Joshua down,” Louis sighs, sitting on the couch and rubbing his forehead. “That kid is so hyper.”

“You’re his father,” Harry laughs. “Luke goes down so easily, thank god. One little terror is enough.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Louis laughs. “Love them more than anything, though.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll keep them around,” Harry grins and Louis rolls his eyes with a fond smile. He folds himself in Harry’s arms, yawning. 

“I miss having random fucks with you,” Louis admits.

“Yeah, me too. We’ll work around it somehow, just not as often,” Harry says.

“Yeah, too tired for it most times anyway.”

“We’re getting old and boring already,” Harry laughs and Louis just smiles into his chest.

“No one I’d rather do it with.”  
~  
“Louis, Christ, did you buy the boys a _house_ or something? You’ve been spending so much on them and they’re only three,” Harry sighs, looking at his bills.

“Well,” Louis frowns. “They’re just so cute and convincing. Besides, it’s not like we don’t have the money. They’re my babies and I’ll spoil them when I want.”

“With my money,” Harry retorts. 

“You spoil me,” Louis challenges. 

“I can stop.”

“Harry,” Louis pouts, sitting on Harry’s lap. “Look how cute they are.”

They both look over to their boys playing in the living room, Joshua being annoying towards Lucas as always. Lucas looks just like Louis, fluffy chestnut hair, bright blue eyes and a cute little nose with high cheekbones. His personality is all Harry, though, usually calm and quieter. Joshua on the other hand, looks just like Harry, his green eyes and pouty lips, a mop of curls on his head. He’s just like Louis, though, loud and hyper and Harry and Louis think it’s the funniest thing that it ended up like this.

Lucas is huffing in annoyance, building a tower and Joshua knocks it down again. Lucas doesn’t even cry or call for Louis and Harry, just rebuilds it. 

“My poor baby. Let me get them popsicles,” Louis says, standing up and moving to the fridge.

“We aren’t done talking about the spoiling, Lou,” Harry says.

“Oh, c’mon, Haz. Honestly, we have enough money to do a lot more, anyway.”

“Yeah but it’s about values, Louis. I don’t want them to be spoiled brats.”

“They’ll be fine,” Louis hums, grabbing a cherry popsicle for Joshua and an orange one for Lucas. “Boys, I have popsicles! Come eat in the kitchen.”

Both of them are running, quickly climbing the chairs and sitting patiently as they wait for their treat. Louis grins and hands them their respective popsicles. “Then it’s bath time.”

“Can I bring Ducky in with me?” Lucas asks, taking a small lick.

“Course, sweetheart,” Louis says, sitting down next to him and pushing hair out of his face.

“Papa, are you going to read us a story tonight?” Joshua asks, his lips already bright red.

“Yeah, bud, after your bath I will,” Harry promises. Louis looks at the popsicles and finally decides he wants one as well. He gets up and walks back to the fridge, looking at his husband over his shoulder.

“Babe, do you want one? Think I’m in the mood,” Louis says, putting a hand on his hip and deciding which flavor he wanted. Harry looks at them and thinks about the potential they have.

“Think I’m gonna save it for later when the boys are asleep,” Harry says, looking over at Louis and hopes he gets it. Louis grins at him and winks, grabbing a grape one.  
~  
“Well, the boys are taken care of,” Louis says softly, holding Harry’s hips. “What did you want with those popsicles, husband?”

“Mm, thought I would try something new. Want to get ready while I go grab one?” Harry asks, playing with Louis’ hair. Louis grins devilishly and nods.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, kissing him quickly. They’ve found time to do this kind of stuff once the kids go to bed and it’s taken Louis lots of practice to learn to be quiet. Once in a while, they’ll send the boys to Gemma’s or Harry’s mum’s house for the day, just to get it out of their systems. They love the boys more than anything but they’re men, so sue them.

Harry walks downstairs quietly, opening the fridge and seeing what flavor he wants to lick out of Louis. He decides on strawberry and gets two, just in case the first one fails. When he gets back to Louis, he’s splayed out on the bed naked with his legs spread wide, his fingers working inside quickly. He smirks over at Harry, slowing the movement of his wrist.

“Ready, husband?” Louis asks, even though they’ve been unofficially married for over four years, he never gets over it.

“Mm, yeah. Sure you aren’t too tired?” Harry asks, climbing between Louis’ legs and undressing himself. 

“Never too tired for you, baby,” Louis says huskily, and it’s completely true. He removes his fingers when he’s satisfied with his work. Harry sits on his knees, keeping Louis’ legs spread and lifted and opens up one of the popsicles. He grins down at Louis, teasing the red, sweet pop over his opened hole. Louis shivers, memories of their wedding night coming back.

Harry breaches him gently, pressing it in slowly. Louis is trembling already at how cold it is, can feel it melting inside of him. Harry bends down so he can have full access to his hole, twisting the popsicle carefully and watching red drip down his crack. Harry pulls it out slowly, licking around it and pushing it back in. It’s already smaller and melting. 

“Jesus,” Louis breathes, gripping his cock. “Freezing.”

“Mm,” Harry hums in response. He pulls it out completely, diving his tongue inside and tasting the strawberry flavor. “You taste so good.”

“I must,” Louis breathes, twisting one of his nipples. “God, _Harry_.”

Harry grins, swirling his tongue inside the blood red hole and pulling whimpers from his husband. He slides the popsicle back in again, making Louis’ back arch in shock. Harry bites down on Louis’ firm, fleshy cheek. Harry delves his tongue in again, licking out all the sticky syrup. 

“Shit, Harry, I’m close already,” Louis whines, feeling Harry suck on one of his balls as he presses the frozen stick back inside of him. It’s much thinner now, Louis notices, and knows his tight heat is melting it quickly.

Harry pulls it out again, licking him clean again. Louis is whining and gripping the sheets below him, his cock twitching on his belly. 

“Finish it off, baby,” Harry whispers, shoving the popsicle in for the last time, twisting it quickly until it’s nothing but a stick. Louis bit his lip and when Harry’s tongue is inside again, he sobs out and comes all over himself. Harry grins, sucking and licking out every drop he can get before kissing up Louis’ torso, kissing his H tattoo and swallowing Louis’ comes. Louis is in awe, his brain in a post-orgasm haze.

“God, come here,” Louis says, pulling his husband in for a deep kiss, tasting himself mixed with strawberry on his tongue. “Now, let me get that fat cock down my throat.”  
~  
“Daddy, the choco chips fell!” Joshua yells, sitting on the counter and watching the morsels scatter over the tiled floor. Louis sighs and kneels down, picking them up.

“S’alright, honey. Just have to be more careful. We have to make them quick before Papa gets home from work though,” Louis says, making quick work of cleaning up. The boys are side by side on the counter, helping Louis make chocolate chip cookies for Harry. He knows it’s nothing big, but the boys can help out with it and that’s all that matters.

“When will Papa be home?” Lucas asks, mixing the dough like Louis taught him. Louis looks at the clock on the wall after throwing out the mess.

“In a little less than an hour, babe. We have a lot of cookies to make!” Louis says happily, tickling both of their little bellies, making them giggle. 

Harry gets home soon after in his suit and tie, putting his brief case by the door. “I’m home!”

“Papa’s home!” Lucas squeals happily.

“In the kitchen, honey!” Louis calls back. Harry walks in and smiles when he sees his boys sitting on the counter, cookies in hand, and a plate of freshly baked cookies.

“What do we have here?” Harry asks, kissing his husband quickly before kissing his kids on the forehead.

“We made you cookies!” Joshua says proudly.

“I also made dinner, don’t worry. The kids begged,” Louis shrugs with a smile.

“They smell great,” Harry says, picking up one of the cookies and taking a bit. It’s gooey and warm and reminds him of Louis. “Delicious.”  
~  
“Alright, boys, don’t tell Daddy I got you chocolates, okay? We’re gonna keep it a secret,” Harry says, handing his boys a small bag of chocolates each. They both nod quickly, smiling wide. Harry gives them both a kiss before getting them into the car. 

“Daddy, Papa got us chocolate!” Joshua shouts when they get into the house. Harry sighs heavily and looks at his son, shaking his head.

“Josh, didn’t I tell you not to tell Daddy?”

“Oops,” Joshua says quietly. Louis walks in, drying his hand on a dishtowel. 

“Papa got you chocolates, did he?” Louis looks at Harry. “What happened to not spoiling them?”

“They were convincing and cute?” Harry tries with a sheepish smile and Louis giggles quietly. 

“Yeah, I know, that’s because they’re our kids,” Louis says, kissing him softly. “Alright, boys. Let’s get you washed up for dinner. We’re having spaghetti!”

“Yay!” Joshua shouts.

“Yummy,” Lucas says quieter. Louis takes their hands and walks them into the kitchen, listening to them ramble about their day with Papa. Harry watches them walk away and smiles, his heart swelling in his chest. This is his life now, and he never thought it would be possible to love anyone this much. He thinks about their past, how difficult it was, but now he’s got two birds inked on his chest forever and a gold ring on his left hand. And yeah, he knows he’s made the right choice.


End file.
